Church Calamity
Church Calamity is the 37th episode of ''Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited. Plot The Zeo Rangers and Alpha contend with a Machine Empire monster that is extracting the energies of churchgoers. Summary Prince Alpha chides Kimberly for letting a monster get away, because it will return again later, and tells her that she isn't a strong enough Ranger as she is. Kim calmly says that if Alpha had fought more sharply, the monster wouldn't have escaped in the first place, and adds that she's supposed to protect the Prince of Edenoi, and doesn't like to see him get injured. In the Machine Palace, Klank tells Altor that he was supposed to gather energy, but has always lost to the Power Rangers. Altor replies that he isn't finished yet, and will definitely collect a lot of energy. Altor points out that they've found the Prince of Edenoi and his Zeo Crystal, all for the Machine King and Queen's sake. Machina smiles at them and tells them that if they work together, they're sure to succeed. Altor and Diskbot bow, but Klank snidely remarks on how weak they are. Mondo angrily tells Klank to keep his mouth shut on the matter. In the Power Chamber, Kim wonders what Alpha's doing. Delta rides up to the church on her bicycle and removes a bag of dog food from the front basket. Just then, however, a taxi pulls up and Alpha gets out - but when he sees Delta standing there with the dog food, Alpha gets back in the car and leaves. Delta gives a somewhat confused look after the taxi, but goes inside. Delta pours a bowl of food for the dog (which she calls GIR) and it begins to eat, as the priest comments that it definitely seems to be feeling better. The door opens then and Alpha enters, carrying several boxes of expensive canned dog food, which he says is for GIR. The priest thanks him, and he smirks briefly at Delta. The priest observes that they need to find the owner, and he thought he would try asking the people who come to the morning Mass. Delta volunteers to make a poster, and looks back at Alpha when the priest agrees that's a good idea. As they leave the church, Delta remarks that he Alpha did very well back there, taking care of the dog. Alpha blushes and then asks about the monster, but Delta confirms that the Rangers haven't found her. That night in the Power Chamber, Alpha works on a poster, declaring that he's going to be the one who takes care of the dog. Zordon points out that he's been spending a lot of time with Delta lately. Alpha pauses, wondering aloud why the monster attacked the priest; Zordon thinks that it could just be coincidence, but Alpha doesn't agree. He looks at the word "Mass" on his poster and suddenly realizes something. The church bells ring as people file in for Mass. Delta puts up posters for the lost dog, and discusses the missing monster with Zordon over her communicator. Delta goes to get another piece of tape and notices Alpha putting up his poster (which is much, much larger than Delta's). When she angrily asks what Alpha is doing, he asks her why the monster would attack the priest. Zordon exclaims that it had another purpose, and Alpha points at "Mass" on his poster. Delta realizes what's going on and turns to him. In the Power Chamber, Zordon tells the Rangers to hurry to the church; they Rangers nod and quickly leave. The priest gives his sermon in the chapel, then as the congregation bows their heads to pray, the Machine Empire monster emerges from his body and gathers everyone's energy. Ted realizes what's going on, and manages to get Melissa out of there, but they're pursued by the monster. Ted tells Melissa to run away to a safe location and then races toward the church and meets up with the other Rangers along the way. They see white-hot energy emerging from the church's spire and morph as they run. Ted and Melissa run into the gymnasium, but the monster attacks. She dodges and watches its approach with a grimace, but then the Zeo Rangers appear appear and Zeo Ranger 1 orders the monster to stop. Ted and Melissa meet each others' eyes for a moment, then Melissa faints. Zeo Ranger 7 Teal is immobilized by shock, and Zeo Ranger 4 Green noticing this, runs in front of him and attacks the monster with his Zeo Weapons. The monster just shrugs off the attack, and the Rangers prepare for battle - but Klank and Orbus suddenly appear and demand to know why the Prince isn't with them. The monster joins the two as the Rangers back away slowly. After a brief scuffle, the Rangers are knocked down, but when their opponents start to move forward, Zeo Ranger 6 Silver appears and asks if they're looking for him. He joins the other Rangers, looking them over in turn; Zeo Ranger 1 returns with a look of her own. All seven Rangers assume their poses in preparation for battle. Zeo Ranger 1 and Zeo Ranger 6 move off together, attracting the attention of the monster, then Alpha runs off; at Klank's command the monster follows, and Kim tells the others to take care of the rest. Klank and Orbus try to follow, but the Rangers intercept them and declare they're not going anywhere. The monster chases Alpha, countering his attacks with one of its own that knocks the Prince down. Kimberly arrives and cartwheels in to the rescue. The two of them position themselves on either side of the monster and, at the same time, use their weapons to destroy it. Back in the gymnasium, the other Rangers are faring poorly in the fight against Klank and Orbus. Gold Ranger suggests that they all combine their powers, and the others agree. They use an energy attack but Klank manages to shake off the attacks. Shocked, the Rangers discuss amongst themselves and realize that Zeo Ranger 2 was aiming in a different place than the others, so they try it again, all aiming for Orbus. This time, they manage to knock Orbus down as Klank looks on with some dismay. Orbus is in pain, but Klank says it's okay because they still got the energy, and the two of them disappear. Zeo Ranger 7 slowly turns and looks toward Melissa. Kimberly congratulates Alpha for fighting the monster, but gently tells him that he still could get hurt if he isn't careful. Alpha tells her that his order as the Prince is for her to not leave his side, even for a second. The Rangers approach the unconscious Melissa. Ted manages to smile, and says that loving someone is always a good thing. He kneels down beside the woman and reaches out his hands, which begin to glow with a golden light, and as the light fades Melissa begin to open her eyes. Ted looks on with a smile. As soon as Melissa wakes she immediately turns to them, but the Rangers are gone. Outside the church that night, an older gentleman is reunited with the lost dog as the priest and Kim look on. She remembers Alpha's parting words. Notes *First time a Christian church is seen in Angel Grove. Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited